


Kick the Can

by misura



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Tokito fretted. "What if she wants to hug me?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reddwarfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddwarfer/gifts).



Tokito fretted. "What if she wants to hug me?"

"Maybe she's not the hugging type," Kubota suggested. "Some mothers aren't. I don't think mine was."

"You don't _think_?"

Kubota shrugged. "Maybe it was just me."

"It probably was," Tokito said. "You were probably one of those annoying kids. Who'd want to hug someone like you, anyway? _I_ don't even want to hug you, and I'm - "

Kubota shrugged again. "We could leave."

"And do what?"

"I don't know - get some ice cream? Or I could beat your ass at that racing game again. Or we could walk around waiting for something to happen. The possibilities are endless."

"You only beat me that one time because you cheated," Tokito sputtered. "What sort of person sticks his tongue - and just because you can't stand losing!"

"I only mind losing when it's against someone who doesn't deserve to win," Kubota said.

"According to you, that's everyone." Tokito stared at the house. "I don't remember this place at all."

"You wouldn't. She's only been living here for a couple of years."

"Maybe meeting her isn't going to make me remember anything, either. Maybe it's just going to be awkward. What if she tries to hug me _and_ starts crying or something?"

"I'll protect you."

Tokito kicked at a crumpled can. "You just have all the answers, don't you? Except for stuff like what's my name, why is my hand like that, who's Akira - maybe you should go and see her by yourself. What do I care? Even if she is my mother, I haven't seen her for fifteen years. You can just ask her all that stuff you want to know, and I'll wait right here."

"Akira is her brother." Kubota jerked his head in the direction of the house. "Your uncle."

"Fuck."

"That's something we could do, too, but maybe we should go home first. You didn't read the file Kasai brought by? According to him, he risked his career, smuggling it out of the office."

"I don't care about Kasai and his career," Tokito said. "You should have told me, you jerk. I mean, here I am, getting all worried over nothing. No way she's going to want to hug me. Kill me, maybe. Kidnap me. Perform weird experiments on me."

"Perhaps she didn't know."

Tokito scowled. "Either way, why did we even come here? She's going to be either useless or try to kill us."

"I thought it might be interesting to see which of the two it would be."

"You know what I think would be interesting? Seeing if I could fit my - "

"Shall we go inside, then?"

Tokito stared at the house. "Ice cream, after? And then we'll see who's kicking whose ass."

"Sounds like a plan."


End file.
